The War That is Among Us
by ArtisticAngel6
Summary: There is war that is happening all around us. Where my brother and I are we are right in the middle of it. We train to fight this war hoping that this war will end and the world will become what it once was. But sometimes we need hope , dreams and maybe even a miracle to make that happen. We fight for our will to survive and for the people we love.
1. Chapter 1

_Where I am and where my family lives is something I cant tell you but what we do to survive in this world is a whole different story._

_In this day and age war is among us and women are used as tools, weapons or soliders. but what my friends and I call what we are is the Huntresses of the War._

_We use our abilities to do what too survive. We got to this place called the Crate. The Crate is where we train , get tested, to our highest limits._

_have our uniforms and to learn what life was once like before this war had began to terrorize this place and this world._

_if we learn what like was once like some will have hope that it could be like that once more or hopefully even better than before._

_I hope this war will end soon I only have someone that i will protect with my my life and that is brother Jude. _

_Our family which is real family has been killed just as the war began I was only 8 years old when this happened._

_How was I an 8 year old suppose to take of an 4 year old when I wasnt even old enough to take of myself._

_I thought this were working out for Jude and I when we were given to Liam's family. But that was my worst nightmare began and my own personal hell. _

_I will never speak of that time because that was too horrible for me even remember those times._

_As soon as I knew when that home were given we gone for along period of time during the day._

_Myself and Jude ran away from that place never to go there again hoping to never see them again. _

_That was almost year ago when we ran away. Now Jude is 12 and I'm 16 I teach Jude what I can on how to survive out here when I am out training._

_Now we both might be able to live at the Crate because now they are allowing boys into the Crate. I just hope Jude and I will make it through this war alive and in one piece together._


	2. Chapter 2

We all have our difficult past.

but no one within this sacred place with tell those secrets other then through this place.

I need to get out I don't trust this people. There is something that is very strange and unnerving about this place and the people that live I this place act odd.

When someone with their child here its like that belong here that they are not curious of what is out there and what happening in the world around just think of where we might be.

When I was found on the front steps of this place the first thing I thought who were my parents and why didn't they want be.

but then as I got older as years went by that I was sacrificed to be here. Everyone here acts as if I was to destroy the world. thinking that was answer to all their problems.

I wasn't I didn't think I was anything special but as I was kept within this place never to really explore where I lived and I needed more information on who or what I was.

Then someone came to this place specifically asking for me. I never had anyone visit me before so I was suspicious of what the person of me but I was strangely excited.

There was this woman that was here in a white warrior gown she said her name was Stef and she was here to get me away from here.

So I asked her "Why?"

Stef replied and said " Haven't you felt strangely out of place here sensing that you didn't belong here in this place and with these people" .

For a second I thought she was reading my mind because I try to not show emotion but then she said " I am really good at reading people". " What if you aren't telling the truth of taking me away from this place then you could kidnap and kill me or sell me for ransom" I said to her.

"Because I wouldn't do that I am someone that can be trusted I just need you to be away from here and you can explore this place as it is now and what it once was to learn things you might never knew existed" she said to me.

For some reason I had the urge to believe her and she had this powerful/strong but motherly aura surrounding her. So I said yes without even thinking.

As I left this place with Stef I realized this was a new start with brand new things for me to learn and experience and I was ready.

My Name is Wyatt.


	3. AN

**This is an author's note everybody sorry no new chapter**

**I wont to tell everyone that i wont update a new chapter until**

**I get reviews from the previous chapter because i wont your honest feedback on the chapter.**

**Also give me ideas on what should be included in a new chapter.**

**It's not that you are following , favoriting me and this story because i am very happy that you do that.**

**But I really would like your feedback on the new chapter.**

**3 or more reviews and I will update will a new chapter probably the next day or few hours I don't know all with timing.**

**If you give me new ideas to put in the story I will give that person a shout out in the new chapter.**

**Alrighty then Byeeeeee ~ ArtisticAngel6**


End file.
